Fall of Hyrule
"Do you know how Hyrule fell?" ''-Ganondorf Dragmire to Luigi Mario'' The Fall of Hyrule was when the great nation of Hyrule, was usurped the Mushroom Kingdom. Prelude "Hyrule, was a great nation. Ruled by wisdom, repelled by courage, and... hungry for power. Men lived and died by the sword. They protected or damned their families by the way to their sack! This, was a great nation." ''-Ganondorf Dragmire'' Hyrule was once a great, mighty nation. It was ruled by the princess Zelda, protected by its champion, Link, and plagued by the Bandit King named Ganondorf Dragmire. It was considered by some to be the greatest nation that ever existed. Fall The Cannibal's Reign "The Cannibal shuck us too." '' ''-Link Like several nations, Hyrule fell victim to Kirby, a cannibalistic serial killer from Dream Land. Kirby killed many civilians, and much of the nation's economy went towards hunting him down. However, Kirby was too elusive for Hyrule's military to capture. Kirby fled to the Mushroom Kingdom before anyone could even find out who he was. Economic Collapse "Stock trading! Economic collapse! The one great nation fell not to barbarians, or warlords, but to buracreacy! Little men, in their little press suits, and their little iron collars! What I failed to do in thousands of years, a bunch of dickless maggots accomplished in two elections!" ''-'Ganondorf Dragmire'' The money Hyrule spent to pursue Kirby would cost the nation dearly. Hyrule suffered economically, so the Mushroom Kingdom, a neighbor nation seeking to rebuild itself from Kirby's devastation, sent politicians to usurp the kingdom. In merely two elections, these politicians managed to take over Hyrule using its own economy against it. Hyrule ceised to exist and became a part of the Mushroom Kingdom known as the Old Kingdom. Aftermath After Hyrule's fall, its residents took refuge in the Mushroom Kingdom with nowhere else to go, keeping their hatred of the Mushroom Kingdom with them. They despised the Mushroom Kingdom due to what it did to them, and the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom in turn, treated them with cruelty and discrimination. The Old Kingdom was eventually taken over by the Pocket Monster, a mafia don of the Mushroom Kingdom. However, after his death, the former kingdom became chaotic and was ruled over by a man who called himself the "End of Days", who used the kingdom's fear to convince them to follow him. However, Zelda and Link managed to gain high authority in Hyrule due to helping the nation capture Kirby, who was incarcerated in Petal Meadows Asylum. Link became chief of police while Zelda became the police department's second-in-command. While Link was able to barely set aside his differences with the nation, Zelda was unable to bare it, and worked with Ganondorf to avenge her fallen nation and rebuild it. Ganondorf himself became a mafia don in the Mushroom Kingdom, becoming known as the Shadow Don due to his refusal to reveal himself to the overground. He planned to destroy the Mushroom Kingdom and rebuild Hyrule with himself as its new ruler. This would both give him the power that he had failed so many times before to achieve, and avenge his fallen nation. He used the same method the politicians that destroyed his own nation used by attacking the kingdom from the inside. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Kingdoms Category:Nations